


Color

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Trini wears some pink





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I don't usually write cause I never finish anything but I finished this and thought why not post it? I really liked this movie and I know it's probably wishful thinking that these two would be together in the movie. But hey! I'm not alone! 
> 
> So enjoy my first fic!

Kim was sitting in the newly built Krispy Kreme sipping her coffee as she waited for Trini to show up. She was debating on what type of donut they could share today when she caught a glimpse of Trini through the window and her brain short circuited. 

The shorter girl walked into the shop and threw a smile at her friend as she walked to the counter to order. A moment later she sat across from Kimberly pushing a chocolate muffin to the middle of the table before offering the other girl a fork.

“Figured chocolate is always a safe choice.” Trini said before taking a sip of her coffee.

A moment later she realized she was still holding the fork. She looked at Kimberly who seemed to have her eyes trained to a spot near Trini's collarbone. She lifted her other hand to the spot and she realized that her shirt had shifted to reveal a bra strap. She pulled on it slightly to see it better and saw that it was pink and then Kimberly's reaction made sense. It was an unspoken rule to not wear each others colors. Trini pulled her shirt to cover her strap before she looked up at Kim sheepishly

“Sorry…I know it's kinda against the rules to wear each others color. It's just my mom bought it awhile ago in a pack for me and my brothers dropped a bag of flour on my clean laundry so this was my only clea-.” Trini's explanation was cut off by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and by Kimberly leaning over the table to press their lips together.

The shorter girl let her eyes shut as she gently kissed her friend back. After a moment Kimberly's pulled back and sat down ducking her head slightly trying to hide the blush that had started to form on her cheeks. Trini on the other hand just stared at her friend wearing her blush proudly.

They sat in silence for a minute looking at each other, Trini openly and Kimberly sneaking peaks. After the bout of silence Trini lifted the forgotten fork and held it out. Kimberly looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and cutting off a piece of muffin and taking a bite.  
Trini smiled before copying her action. After she finished chewing Trini spoke,

“So…dinner tonight? Our spot?”


End file.
